


Любовь зла

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Platonic Romance, Strong Female Characters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Вся Чёртова Ишияма считала, что Оге невероятно свезло. И ошибалась, ведь Ога был влюблён не в девушек, а в хорошую драку.
Relationships: Hildegarde & Kunieda Aoi, Hildegarde (Beelzebub) & Oga Tatsumi, Kunieda Aoi & Oga Tatsumi
Kudos: 3





	Любовь зла

**Author's Note:**

> На ЗФБ-19 для WTF Beelzebub 2019

Вся Чёртова Ишияма считала, что Оге невероятно свезло. Да хрена с два! А они завидовали тому — завидовали, мать их! — что даже не случалось и теперь в ближайшие пару лет не случится по определению. Быть может, чёртоишиямовцев, этих извращённых мудаков, понять не трудно. Быть может, это даже было бы смешно (уж Фуруичи точно поржал бы), не будь он главным героем этой запутанной любовной истории. И никаких быть может — тут всё однозначно — у чёртоишиямовцев нет мозгов.

Хильда — горячая красотка?! Да кто же поспорит… Грудь, что надо, да ещё и декольте охренительное, бёдра изумительные — удар ногой с размаха всегда мощным получается, взгляд бешеный, локоны светлые, и одета Хильда в костюм горничной: плотная чёрная ткань, шнурочки и бантики, белые кружева, эффектные сапожки в придачу. Сплошные кинки, в общем, — Ога уже наслушался. А ещё зонтик, маскирующий холодное оружие, бесконечные приказы звонким ледяным голосом, забота о молодом господине и жажда убивать, которую ничем не замаскируешь. Такая она, Хильдегарде, его жёнушка. Все, абсолютно все считали, что они женаты. Эротическая фантазия любого другого парня во плоти — и его личный кошмар. Нет, Ога, конечно, к ней привык, но не то чтобы это всерьёз помогало, когда они в очередной раз орали друг на друга. Или когда Хильда приказывала что-то, а он против воли слушался, потому что в воспитании демонических детей она иногда знала толк, Ога это признавал. Они — одна адская команда. Боевой тандем, что нянчит малыша Вельзи. Но на этом всё.

А Куниеда Аой? Поначалу идея отдать ей малыша Вельзи показалась отличной. Но не сложилось, тут его поджидал полный провал. Бывает. С Токуканхи в этом смысле его вообще ждали одни разочарования. Хотя он познакомился с отличной девчонкой; и пусть не дрался, но выдержал её удары! Да только по школе отчего-то поползли и не стихли и по сей день слухи, что Королева влюбилась в него. Откуда об этом знал Ога? Всего одно слово: Фуруичи. 

Может, в слухах была доля правды, раз Куниеда не прибила Огу насмерть, смущённо краснела при разговоре и даже помогала с отморозками или с Вельзи… Но Ога не видел ничего странного в том, что она не пыталась его убить с особой жестокостью. Люди вообще не должны пытаться друг друга убить, разве нет? Ну, пока не переступают порог Чёртовой Ишиямы. А Куниеда была хорошей, очень. Она с другими Краснохвостками дралась не за передел территорий, а потому что защищала своих. Куниеда Аой — общепризнанная Королева Чёртовой Ишиямы, достойная предводительница Краснохвосток, защитница всех девчонок школы. Её боялись большинство парней — и восхищались ею. Девчонки её обожали. Ога не особенно задумывался о таком, но Фуруичи, признанный эксперт школьной жизни, мечтательно закатывал глаза и убеждал, что хоть немножко, но в Королеву влюблены все — абсолютно все в Чёртовой Ишияме. Ну, видимо, кроме Оги, раз уж он такой исключительный. 

Белый плащ хлещет за спиной, белые бинты закрывают грудь, в руке бокен… Фуруичи пытался объяснить Оге про преемственность чёртоишиямовских традиций. Про то, что вот уж сколько лет существует отряд Краснохвосток, так все и влюблены в Королеву, про то, что её образ будто запечатлён на сетчатке глаз. Она — лучшая. В этом поколении — это Куниеда. Самая красивая, самая сильная, признанная всеми. 

Фуруичи всплескивал руками и бессильно опускался в кресло. Ну как объяснить, что Куниеда не просто хорошая, а смертоносная, соблазнительная и та-а-ак горяча. Ога молчал: он не понимал Фуруичи, но о преемственности кое-что знал не понаслышке. Знал и не распространялся. Он, блин, и сейчас живёт вместе с первой из этих Королев, с той, кто создал и возглавил первых Краснохвосток. Ога Мисаки — его родная сестра. И когда он смотрит на белоснежные бинты, соблазнительно оплетающие тело Куниеды, он думает только: хорошо, что не испачканы в крови. Или вот ещё хорошо: костяшки не сбиты в кровь. Над скулой не наливается синяк. У сегодняшних Краснохвосток всё куда благополучнее, чем у их предшественниц. Когда-то их история только начиналась, а он помогал скрыть от родителей, что Мисаки снова подралась. Помогал обработать раны, помогал тайком застирать тот самый плащ... Ну, не то чтобы у него был выбор, но его сестра — самая крутая, он гордился ей. Значительный перевес в количестве противников? Подставы? Примерно тогда он и узнал, что это всё не имеет значения, если ты сильнее. 

Но возвращаясь к сути проблемы. Чёртова Ишияма завидовала ему, что он живёт с Хильдой, что в него влюблена Куниеда. А завидовать-то было нечему. И даже если бы он хотел и попытался, только попытался устроить себе романтические отношения с одной из них… Ну, он не знал, чья кровь пролилась бы первой (но догадывался, что его собственная). Хильда любила дразнить Куниеду, потому что с ней было весело драться. Куниеда страстно ненавидела Хильду, считала соперницей и дралась при первой возможности. До самого Оги им в такие моменты, разумеется, дела не было. Подливать масла в огонь и лезть в их отношения? Что бы ни думали там некоторые, здравый смысл и инстинкт самосохранения у Оги иногда включались. И это лишь одна сторона проблемы. Была и другая: Фуруичи. Его лучший друг мог быть сколько угодно слабым физически, а сам Ога — сильнее всех в Чёртовой Ишияме… но найди Ога себе девушку раньше него — Фуруичи вкатал бы его в асфальт, а потом ныл бы неделями и месяцами, какой он несчастный. А на нытьё Фуруичи Ога тоже добровольно не подписывался. Ему хватало и обычной ежедневной нормы.

Может, это всё не имело бы значения, влюбись Ога по-настоящему, но пока этого не случилось, его устраивала жизнь, как она есть сейчас. С родителями и Мисаки, с завистливым извращенцем Фуруичи, верхним и нижним мозгом их тандема, с грозной Хильдой и малышом Вельзи, со смущённой милой Куниедой и всей их Чёртовой Ишиямой. Потому что если Ога и был влюблён, то только в хорошую страстную драку.


End file.
